Younin
by Khaymen
Summary: Two of Orochimaru's creations are found by a wandering nin. This is their story. I am sooooo sorry I suck at reviews.


**So I know I haven't written anything for a while I've been busy/lazy. Also I have had a bit or writers block. :P**

**This story is based off of a game session I am currently running so I figured I would type it up as I went while it was still fresh in my mind. Last thing I want is to fall behind like I did on my VtM story. Criticizing is welcome, so if anybody has any tips/advice please feel free I would like to become better that this.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would know how it's going to end, instead of having to wait every week for the new manga to come out. :D**

**Also I don't own the game system this is based off of but to whom-ever does I would like to say, "Thank you, you pwn!"**

**I do own most of the characters in this story except for the obvious and Imiko whom belongs to my friend Danny. I also own the storyline except for some things I may borrow from the manga/anime.  
**

* * *

It's dark, very dark. All that is visible within the room is a line of ten cylinders along a wall. Two of the cylinders have a blinking panel to their immediate right. Each of the panels emits a beeping sound every few moments, making an almost soothing melody. A panel in the center begins beeping rapidly, and a figure can now be seen inside of the cylinder next to it, as a low light begins to turn on from inside of the cylinder. The figure seems to be suspended within some kind of clear liquid and wearing some kind of face mask attached to a tube that goes up to the top of the cylinder. Suddenly the face mask falls off and the figure begins to move, slowly at first but move soon turns to panic as it begins hitting the glass of the cylinder. Just as it seems that the figure is going to drown the front door of the cylinder opens and the figure falls out coughing desperately to get air into it's lungs. As it does the lights in the room slowly dim on and the figure can now be seen as a small naked child about four years old with dark blue hair and pasty white skin, on his hands and knees, drawing in large gasps of air.

The child looks up and around at his surroundings. With the light now on, a desk covered in papers can now be seen to his left. The child slowly and rather shaky stands up and walks over to the cylinder he just came from, and stares at it for a few moments, before looking at the lit up panel next to it. He slowly draws his attention to the other cylinders in the room. Five are empty, three have some strange black goo looking mass in them and one has another figure in it suspended in the same looking liquid as he was. Making his way to the panel next to it he pushes a button, nothing happens; he pushes more buttons, nothing happens. He stops and looks at the panel then the cylinder then the panel again. After a couple of minutes of looking back and forth he repeatedly begins slamming his hand into the panel hitting almost all the buttons at once. The lights begin blinking rapidly and turn red. He stops satisfied that it did something. However he notices something move out of the corner of his eye and directs his attending to the now squirming figure within the tank as it flails wildly. Soon the door opens and the figure comes spilling out. The boy looks down at it with his dark eyes, the figure looks only partially human, with some features under developed and other such as the nose and ears are not even developed yet. It's completely hairless, toes and fingers are semi webbed, and it's skin looks almost gelatinous. The boy just looks at it half amazed half scared as it twitches and tries desperately to draw in air for the next three minutes, until it suddenly stops moving completely. He just stares at it trying to understand what just happened, until a loud explosion is heard, and he looks at the door leading out of the room.

Walking around the now dead figure on the ground the child moves to the door and inspects it before grabbing the knob and pulling it, nothing happens. He looks at it, then at the cylinder with the panel, and then back to the door. He gets a smile on his face, and begins to pummel the door. Then stops and looks at it expectantly, again nothing happens. He hits it again, nothing, he grabs the knob and pulls only this time notices it turns a little. The boy tilts his head to the side then turns the knob and then pulls the door open. His eyes light up as if he just figured out some great mystery. He begins walking out of the room when he hears something to his right. As he looks he sees a man standing there with a green flack jacket on and a head band with a strange marking on it.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asks.

The child looks at him and tilts his head to the side.

"Oh, I get it your one of his sick creations... well sorry kid but this is for my own good.', He pulls out a kunai, 'Can't have you causing trouble for us later on.', He smiles, 'No hard feelings, eh?"

An explosion goes off and the roof collapses on the man completely crushing him. The boy looks down as the kunai the man was once holding as it slides to his feet. He picks it up and pushes his finger across it, cutting himself. The boy quickly pulls his bleeding finger away and looks at it. The wound closes in a matter of moments all traces of pain gone. He smiles, turns around and begins walking around exploring. Explosions can be heard along the way through various areas unknown to the child. He comes across a dead man dressed in the same fashion as the last, every fifteen feet or so, some with the same markings on the head band, some with different.

The noise of a body hitting the wall behind him catches his attention, turning around to look, he notices a man dress in a similar fashion stand up with a kunai in hand looking down the hallway he just came from. Another man shoots out from it as the two begin fighting, quickly ending with first man slicing open the others neck with is kunai. He turns his attention to the child.

"Ha... found one."

He limps his way over to the boy and re-grips his kunai before charging. The child tries to jump away but his still awkward legs refuse the command as the man stabs the child in the chest. Instinct takes over as the boy grips his own kunai in both hands and drives it into the mans neck with all of his might. The mans body goes limp, and the child stumbles back tripping over a dead body. As he looks down his chest as it begins to close up and heal. Within moments the boy is standing looking at the blood on his hands, trying to understand it all, who these people are, what is going on, and what is this rush he's feeling. Another much closer explosion goes off and the boy's instincts tell him to run, he begins doing so with the now bloody kunai in hand.

Eventually he makes his way up a staircase, through another long set of hallways, and up another staircase where he ends up outside.

It's cold and a breeze is blowing, the smell of blood is strong, as he looks at the gruesome aftermath of a large battle. Bodies strewn every which way, the grass stained red with blood. He runs even faster, his legs beginning to wake up. He finally stops eight minutes later trying to catch his breath. He looks around and sees nothing but trees and bushes. For the first time in his short life he begins to feel fear. A rustling noise starts coming from in front of him, he stares at it defiantly, fighting down the fear, survival instincts beginning to set in. A man steps out and looks at the child curiously. The child stares back observing him. As his unbuttoned dress shirt blows in the light breeze, he smiles down at the child as he notices the bloody kunai in the boy's hand.

"Come. Let's get you out of here before they find you."

The boy looks up at him confused that the man is not trying to kill him.

The man moves closer to the boy now completely within the moons light. The child begins to take in the mans features. He is wearing jeans and an unbuttoned dress shirt making his undershirt visible. He has spiked black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. The child also notices something on the man's back but can't make it out. The man walks closer.

"We must hurry.' Then looks up past the child, 'Oh I almost forgot... It's ok, you can come out now.'

The boy hears rustling behind him as another child comes out. The boy looks at the newcomer, noticing his naked pasty white skin, messy brown hair and aqua blue eyes, only his eyes seem to be slitted unlike everybody else the boy has ran into.

The man begins walking briskly and the newcomer follows.

The man stops and looks back, "You don't have to come if you don't want to, however I'm not sure you'd survive too long all alone." He continues walking on.

The boy looks at the retreating figures hesitantly and begins following.

* * *

They finally reach a clearing in the woods after about half an hour of traveling.

The man stops in the middle of the small clearing. "It should be ok for us to rest here. You two hang tight for a few, I am going to get some firewood real quick." He jumps off into the trees.

The blue haired child looks at the brown haired child as he just stares up at the sky like he is lost in thought. A few moments later the man comes back and quickly gets a fire going, which the two children are more than happy to take in its warmth.

The man looks at the two children on the other side of the fire, sighs, reaches into a small bag on his back and pulls out two dress shirts then throws them at the children.

"Here put these on, sorry I don't have more but it's all I have that will fit you two."

The children look at the shirts curiously.

The man sighs again. "I am going to have to show you how to put them on, huh?" He gets up and helps the two put the over sized shirts on, sits back down on the other side of the fire, and pulls out some rations. "I know it's not much but it's all I've got on me." He hands them both some rations, which get greedily snatched from his hand.

The children begin eating like starving savages (for lack of a better term). The brown haired child finishes up first, then looks at the blue haired child. He begins sneaking over and snatches a biscuit from the blue haired boy, whom promptly punches the brown haired child in the face and takes the biscuit back. The brown haired boy slinks back to his spot holding his now bleeding nose, moments later he removes his hand and his nose straitens and stops bleeding. The blue hair child just looks at him with cold eyes, the slowly takes a big bite out of the biscuit as if mocking the other child.

The man looks at the brown haired boy curiously, stands up, and pulls his ninja-to from his back. He walks over to the brown haired child, grabs his arm, and quickly slices it. The boy immediately begins struggling to get away, so much so that the man notices the child seems to have an unusual amount of strength for a child. However the child's arm closes up in a matter of moments completely healed with absolutely no sign of ever being cut in the first place.

_"Interesting...'_ He looks at the blue haired child. _'I wonder if...'_ He pulls out a kunai. _'Kami help me if I am wrong..."_ He throws the kunai at the child's hand that is still holding the half eaten biscuit. It goes through and the child jumps as if startled, looks at the kunai, pulls it out, and heals in a matter of moments as well. The man sighs with relief, _'"Thank Kami that worked out as I thought it would. I would have felt like such a douche had it not."_ He smiles and rubs the brown haired boys hair before making his way back to the other side of the fire and sitting back down. _"However it seems my info was right, they are definitely HIS creations. Damn that twisted Orochimaru__."_ He sighs, "Oh well,' He looks up at the sky. 'at least they can be of use...' He looks at the two. 'Once trained properly that is." He smiles to himself. "But first we are going to have to get you two some cloths, luckily there is a city not too far from here."


End file.
